omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/The Hivemind
Character Synopsis "The Voices" are a lore interpretation of player input throughout the course of Twitch Plays Pokemon and what has been dubbed "The Hivemind". Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Twitch Plays Pokemon Name: The "Hivemind", The Voices Gender: Varies Age: '''Unknown. It's heavily implied The Hivemind are roughly as old as Lord Dome themselves '''Classification: Old Gods, Voices from Higher Beings Special Abilities: 'Possession (The Voices are capable of possessing a vessel such as Red to interact with the Pokemon World), Mind Manipulation (Can alter Red's mind and cause him to go mentally insane), Time Manipulation (Capable of manipulating Time within Pokemon. Caused ripples across all worlds), Non-Corporeal (The Voices are entities who exist as "voices" without bodies), Abstract Existence (The Voices are seemingly the collective representation of Order and Chaos. Acting as a sort of self counteracting existence. A stand-in for The Audience of Twitch itself), Immortality (Type 9, The Voices exist in a world not from Pokemon, where their true selves reside), Chaos Manipulation (Can create and induce Chaos, as they are embodiments of said concept and represent it to the fullest), Law Manipulation (As a counterpart to their Chaos. They can also induce the idea of Law & Order), Information Manipulation (Can mess with the coding and information that makes up Pokemon), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(The Voices were stated to have destroyed thousands of universes and to have caused massive ripples across all generations and worlds. This even effected after networks, of which there are countless. Can give a Pokemon Trainer enough power to defeat even Giratina) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(They exist everywhere, across all points in Space and Time. Can contact and possess any pokemon trainer across any world and network at will. Indicating their existence is across all of Twitch Plays Pokemon's reality) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Implied to be Higher Dimensional Entities) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Were ultimately responsible for the destruction of thousands of parallel universes, they also were the ones who caused massive ripples in time, which even effected other networks and generations, of which there exists countless) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Is seemingly unaffected by events that happen within The Multiverse, this even includes actions such as their aformentioned destruction of thousands of universes and their ripples in time that effected every network and generation) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal (Exists across and can effect the entire Multiverse. Including countless universes, networks and generations) Intelligence: '''At least '''Above Above. It's highly implied that they are even Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: There are some mysterious entities, called "Bots" who often attempt to take over the Hivemind, using sheer number to force into Democracy, where they will have full control. Often, said controls are detrimental to the progress, and thus the Hivemind has to fight them, often by impending progress even more. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Their various hosts (Can possess trainers and make them their hosts to interact with the world) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reset: '''They can reverse time to a previous saved location if they wish, although their memories will stay, the actions done won't. Most often done accidentally. *'Anarchy:' The Default mode they are in. Each of the Individual's input is taken into account, applied into direct movement. It is fast paced, but extremely chaotic and unsafe to use. It is however the most popular and the most used. *'Democracy:' If the "Democracy" option is often used, the Mob will switch to another mode, called Democracy. In this mode, all actions will be paused for 10 to 30 seconds. After the time is up, the action with the highest vote count will be taken, and the pause will be repeated. Only by voting Anarchy will Democracy end. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Twitch Plays Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Tier 2